youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
Zack Scott (born November 3, 1985) is a YouTuber hailing from Oklahoma City. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called ZackScottGames. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 1,000,000 subscribers. List of Games *Super Meat Boy (DNF) *Left 4 Dead 2 ( 25 Parts ) *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time ( 15 Parts ) *Minecraft: Season 1 ( 200 Episodes ) *Dead Space 2 ( 61 Parts ) *Back To The Future : The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! ( 10 Parts ) *Minecraft Werewolf ( 14 Parts ) *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown ( 11 Parts ) *Portal 2 ( 32 Parts ) *Portal 2 Co Op ( 21 Parts ) *Mortal Kombat ( 16 Parts ) *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions ( 12 Parts ) *Batman: Arkham Asylum ( 60 Parts ) *VVVVVV ( 10 Parts ) *Duke Nukem Forever ( 45 Parts ) *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime ( 10 Parts ) *The Legend Of Zelda ( 18 Parts ) *Minecraft: Season 2 ( 200 Episodes ) *Castlevania ( 8 Parts ) *Mega Man ( 10 Parts ) *Mega Man 2 ( 14 Parts ) *LOL Replays ( 103 Videos ) *Dead Island ( 82 Parts ) *Mega Man 3 ( 17 Parts ) *Mega Man 4 ( 16 Parts ) *Rage ( 42 Parts ) *Batman: Arkham City ( Save File Corrupted ) ( 45 Parts + 1 Apologetic Video ) *Jurassic Park: The Game ( 28 Parts ) *The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword (DNF) *Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me (DNF) *Mega Man 5 *Versus Mode *DuckTales ( 6 Parts ) *Mega Man 6 *SoulCalibur V *Twisted Metal ( 22 Parts ) *Zack Vs. Spiders *Minecraft: Season 3 *The Simpsons Arcade Game ( 8 Parts ) *PaRappa The Rapper ( 6 Parts ) *Street Fighter X Tekken *Journey ( 8 Parts ) *The Binding Of Isaac *Silent Hill Downpour *Angry Birds Space *The Walking Dead: Season One - Episode One: A New Day *Happy Wheels *The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb *Thomas Was Alone ( 12 Parts ) *Borderlands 2 *Resident Evil 6 *Slender *Angry Birds Star Wars *Paper Mario: Sticker Star ( 45 Parts ) *New Super Mario Bros. U ( 38 Parts ) *ZombiU (DNF) *Quick Play *Scribblenauts Unlimited ( 38 Parts ) *Don't Starve *Dead Space 3 *Resident Evil: Revelations ( 22 Parts ) *Tomb Raider ( 30 Parts ) *More Happy Wheels *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ( 35 Parts ) *Bioshock Infinite ( 24 Parts ) *Injustice: Gods Among Us ( 12 Parts ) *Dead Island Riptide ( 20 Parts ) *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon ( 7 Parts ) *Super Mario 3D Land ( 8 Parts ) *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move (DNF) *Metro: Last Light ( 14 Parts ) *Plants Vs. Zombies *Remember Me (DNF) *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *The Last Of Us ( 30 Parts ) *New Super Luigi U ( 8 Parts ) *The Walking Dead: 400 Days ( 5 Parts ) *Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Pikmin 3 ( 21 Parts ) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (TBD) *Saints Row IV ( 31 Parts ) *The Wonderful 101 (DNF) *Rayman Legends *Grand Theft Auto V ( 54 Parts ) *Angry Birds Star Wars 2 *Scribblenauts Unmasked ( 12 Parts ) *Beyond: Two Souls (DNF) *The Wolf Among Us - Episode One: Faith ( 6 Parts ) *Pokémon X ( 48 Parts ) *More Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Batman: Arkham Origins ( 23 Parts ) *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode One ( 5 Parts ) *Funny Montages! *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ( 23 Parts ) *Super Mario 3D World ( 12 Parts ) *Dead Rising 3 ( 26 Parts ) *Angry Birds Go! *Peggle 2 *The Walking Dead: Season Two - Episode One: All That Remains ( 4 Parts ) *Cut The Rope 2 *Gone Home ( 5 Parts ) *Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons ( 6 Parts ) *Broken Age: Act 1 ( 6 Parts ) *The LEGO Movie Videogame ( 15 Parts ) *Jazzpunk ( 6 Parts ) *Titanfall Beta *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ( 31 Parts ) *Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *South Park: The Stick Of Truth ( 20 Parts ) *Titanfall *Yoshi's New Island ( 6 Parts ) *Angry Birds Epic *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode Two ( 7 Parts ) *LEGO The Hobbit ( 15 Parts ) *Kirby: Triple Deluxe (7 Parts ) *Wolfenstein: The New Order ( 14 Parts ) *Watch Dogs *Mario Kart 8 *Choice Chamber *Among The Sleep ( 4 Parts ) Most Popular Series These are the most popular series made by Zackscottgames, But only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode/part. #Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 4.5 Million Views #Angry Birds GO! - Over 3 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 2.5 Million Views #Super Mario 3D World - Over 2 Million Views #Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 2 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 2 Million Views #Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 1.5 Million Views Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Verified Channels